


No Matter What

by vixxshinki



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Security, pfffffft. Like that exists with them.Jail, ha! The cops never do anything."Alone time" - what the hell is that?Life outside of the limelight, is that even possible?They're everywhere & they see everything!





	1. No Matter What I Do, I Can Never Be Free.

**Author's Note:**

> This was created as a way to showcase how fucked up sasaengs could/can be & that they should face actual legal consequences for their actions. This in no way supports their actions. This was made to be scary because sasaengs are to be feared.

 

I walk into my apartment carefully, my foot still throbbing in pain from one of the sasaeng fans stomping on my foot with her heal. Turning around to lock my door, the new deadbolt should help keep them out when I am home at least. Locking each of the six locks I have.

Walking around my house, doing my daily check to ensure that I do not have an unexpected and unwelcome guest hiding somewhere. I was too exhausted the other day after one of them elbowed me in the back, my spine still hurts, and I did not check the house before going to the bathroom. Just to learn that there was one hiding in my shower and snuck out while I was peeing and molested me. The memory sending shivers up and down my spine. _It's bad enough to be groped while clothed but that was just....well something new that they tried._ After checking every room and hiding place, I head to the kitchen and go toward my fridge. _God, I need a drink._ Taking out the unfinished bottle of Soju from the other night.

Going back to my room and changing into my pjs feeling very drowsy but knowing that I won't be able to sleep without getting drunk or passing out from sleep deprivation. Heading back to the living room, finishing off the bottle of Soju. Grabbing my bag and finding an envelope inside, my eyes bug out and I gulp. _Do I want to know?_ My heartbeat racing, taking the envelope and opening it.

Dear Jae yeobo,

It's cute how you think those new locks will keep me out. Don't worry yeobo, I know you are just testing my determination and devotion. I'll be home soon. There's no need to stay up and wait for me.

sincerely,

your jagiya.


	2. No Matter What I Do, I Am Never Safe.

I start hyperventilating, tears threatening to spill over. I get up too fast feeling a head rush, and a sudden wave of nausea. Rushing to the bathroom and vomitting. Shaking uncontrollably, tears falling down my face.  _How is it that no matter what I do, I am never safe from them? I can never do anything that will get them to leave me alone. Every time I call the cops, they listen to them and their lies that turn me into some monster or they blackmail me with what they recorded from the various bugs they put in my apartment. Even the security cameras I had were used against me. Everything I do or say has an audience even when I am "alone." Those fucking sasaengs are crafty!_  I hear something, my eyes widening and I'm trembling. Gulping at the lump in my throat but I feel my eyelids getting heavier. _Of all times, I should be most awake now so why do I feel_.....falling to floor and blacking out.

When I finally come to, my memory from last night is gone. My eyes open,  _why am I so cold?_  Goosebumps all over, my vision is blurry but I soon see a figure looking down at me. My body tenses, eyes bulging out as I take note of the fact that I'm naked with each limb tied to a bed post.

"Morning yeobo, aren't you happy that your jagiya is back?" I look up in horror to find the girl who had molested me the other day wearing lingerie, my heart racing, hearing it pound in my head. Trying to think of something, anything I can do but I'm trapped. These ropes are tied too tightly and there's an odd sting when I try to move my hands or legs.

"Yeobo, you'll hurt yourself if you move around like that. Especially your arms, see you're bleeding." I look at my wrists to see blood trickling down my arms.

"W-wwhy am I bl-bleeding?" Voice shaking.

"I made small cuts on your wrists and ankles before tying you up just to keep you from moving. Though, you moved around quite a bit last night. Even if you didn't know what you were doing or what was going on. You made it quite enjoyable."

"W-what happ-ened?" Dreading the answer to the question.

"We made love yeobo. You were my first but you don't remember it." She sits in front of my spread legs, fingertips caressing my erection.  _Wait, what? How the hell am I hard? I'm not turned on by being held hostage by a fucking psychopath!_

"Y-you dr-ugged me!"

"It was only a little roofie in your Soju bottle. Yeobo, you should really learn to finish your drinks rather than leaving something half full in the fridge." I felt like throwing up again but nothing would come up.

"Wwwhy am I...." I can't even say it, I feel so ashamed of myself and helpless.

"Oh I put a cock ring on you when I saw your morning wood. I wanted us to make love again when you woke up so then you could remember it this time. Don't worry yeobo, you'll love it. I promise." _It's bad enough knowing that you raped me after drugging me and holding me hostage. NOW, you want me to remember you raping me again._


End file.
